Worthy Wielder
by Minty-Midnight-Mew
Summary: A sappy, conversation one-shot about Sora and Riku. Happens after Kingdom hearts II.


** This is my RANDOM fan fiction about Sora and Riku! It's just conversation – NOT story! Wow. Surprising, huh? I usually don't write one shots. In fact, I've NEVER written a one-shot in my life! Lol. That's weird. And oh yeah, this happens after ****Kingdom Hearts II****. **

** No yoai – I hate it more that more than anything in the world – damn disgusting. **

** Read away, peoples! AND REVIEW! **

**Worthy**

Destiny Islands was the same as ever – utter serenity settled over top the soft, rich and warm beaches. As the sunset drew to its midpoint, the numerous seagulls lessened their activities. The waves had calmed and the day was ending.

It was perfect out – not too hot, not too cool.

His countless anxieties had once again been soothed. Sora was able to experience the relaxation and quiet tranquility of his home island.

The young teenager approached the Powpu tree with quite caution, as if he were recalling his past. It was his, Riku's and Kairi's favorite spot, after all. He had been devastated when the islands had been obliterated...but now they were back – so was he. Sora sighed. "Weird being back..."

The voice of his dearest friend spoke up. "...Yet exhilarating. I never thought home could feel so...right."

Sora was a bit startled. Riku had been sitting on the ground where he couldn't see him. With a shrug, the young man stood up and revealed himself. Nevertheless, he kept his gaze facing the flaming horizon. His bright, azure eyes glimmering in the sunset, masked behind a veil of silver hair.

Riku jumped up to steal Sora's usual seat on the tree. "This was always your place, wasn't it, Sora?"

The spiky-haired boy grinned. "Forget, did ya?"

Again, Riku stared out. "...No..." he answered, softly. "...Guess I just didn't think it was my right to remember...I probably don't deserve having all this back again...not after what I did and all..."

Sora stared with the same, blue, sensitive eyes. He was sympathetic. "Hey, Riku?" The young m,an made a noise for a response. Nervously, Sora rubbed the back of his neck. "...Do...do you mind if I take your place for once...?"

Riku glanced at him over his shoulder. He didn't understand. "...Why?" He asked.

With a grin, Sora moved over to Riku's average place beside he tree's root. "...Well," he started, reassuringly. "If I'm ever gonna be as wise as you, I've gotta start somewhere, don't I?"

Riku gestured a small grin and then returned his gaze to the sea.

A brief silence followed before Riku replied. "...That's exactly my point."

Curiously, Sora cast his friend a glance. "What do you mean?"

With a sigh, Riku's clear, bright eyes narrowed. "I was wondering about your seat...and if your view was any different than mine…" He sighed again, htough not depressingly. He was curious. "Guess it would have to be - we're so different ourselves…"

Sora crossed his arms over his chest in a cool, causal manor, mimicking Riku's old pose. He smiled and replied. "True. But I can still be you - just look."

Realizing his gesture, Riku smirked. "One trouble maker at a time, Sora. Don't copy me."

Sora chuckled and broke his stance. "Oh, come on now!" He said, challengingly. "Where did you ever get the idea it was just you who screwed up? Did you ever think about all the trouble I caused? Because of _**ME**_, we had to recollect all the supplies for our raft a second time! Remember? I left it all on the shore and-"

Riku interrupted. "The tide came in. At least that was your excuse, anyway." Riku chuckled softly, recalling the memories entirely. "I guess you are a handful...but not a screw up…"

Sora's expression changed. "Riku…hey, man…" he tried to be sympathetic. "You're not still going on about that again? You don't need to be ashamed, ya know."

The teenager made a noise. "I know…I just….I changed so much - I changed you, Sora...and Kairi, too. I made you change because of everything that I caused…"

Sora smiled, throwing his arms behind his head. "I'm not holding you to anything. I'm happy. And so is Kairi. We don't blame you for anything."

Continuing to gaze out at the golden sun with its smeary, red skies, Riku went on. "…I ruined the Islands. You and Kairi lost your hearts…and…I made an absolute fool of myself…"

Sora stuck with his usual, persistent and upbeat self. "The islands were restored – we're on it now, genius. Kairi and I are okay now. The only thing _YOU_ did was follow a bunch of paths that lead you down some places you wished you wouldn't have gone. But…they lead you back to Kairi and I. You found your light, Riku. So lighten up, man. Don't look at all your mistakes..."

Riku smiled somewhat, turning to look at Sora. Something of the old, slightly energetic Riku was beginning to seep through. "Sora…you're a snowball of sappy encouragement. But thanks…"

Sora nodded. After a brief silence, Sora's own expression altered to something a bit more gloomy and uneasy. His tone was off. "…Riku…um…about the Keyblade…" He sighed. "When we were reunited in Monstro…"

Riku nodded. "What about it…?"

"I'm sorry." Riku's attention rose as he glanced at his spiky-haired friend. He didn't' understand until Sora went on. "You may not have had a clear conscience…but your eyes were on it." With shame, he bowed his brown head. "You were right. I was showing off the Keyblade… I guess I let it get to my head…for no matter how brief a time. It was wrong…"

Examining his weapon, The Way to Dawn, Riku sighed.

He went on. "…Riku…you do know the original Keyblade…_my_ Keyblade…that it was…was…"

Interrupting, Riku forced his weapon into the sand. The pitching sound made Sora jump. Slowly, he looked back at Riku, listening to his gentle voice.

"Yeah…I know..." Riku muttered, quietly. "That keyblade was originally intended for me. I messed that up on my own. I know once again can hold a Keyblade again now…I just can't believe I shamed the _real_ Keyblade…The Kingdom Key…to such an extent…"

Sora sighed. "…The important thing is that…even if you can't wield mine…that the Keyblade knows who you really are now…" In the pause, Sora put on a curious smile. He had an idea. "…Riku…do…do you want to hold The Kingdom Key…the key to all worlds…?"

Riku's eyes widened behind his veil of thick hair. He appeared both willing…and horrified. He did not speak. All that Sora saw was Riku's gaze locked on him with absolute, distressing shock.

With a chuckle, Sora outstretched his hand and, after the bright, shattering flash, The Kingdom key itself materialized in the hand of its master's with glorious splendor. Sora smiled, turning completely to face his dear friend. "Here." His voice was full of ease. "It's okay." Reaching for it with a trembling, Riku's breathing ceased in the stillness around them. However, after trying, he abruptly drew it back. Sora sighed. "…Riku…You're no longer something the darkness can walk all over. My Keyblade is no different than yours…it just needs someone who knows the light to wield it…and you can…"

Riku wasn't ashamed anymore…but he was scared. Was The Kingdom key truly no different from his? Sora's blade controlled the seals of all doors. Sora had the REAL Keyblade. So would the blade allow his dirty hands to touch it? He had messed so much up. But he had made it all right…he made his way to the dawn. Would the Keyblade believe it was enough? Would it forgive him? Or was the Keyblade so unforgiving to not give him such redemption…?

Would he be worthy…? What was a worthy wielder? Sora was clearly one. His heart full of light and honor must be what made him precious enough to hold it. Riku couldn't help but tremble. What if he couldn't do it…what if he WASN'T worthy? What would Sora say?

After the slight hesitation, Riku courageously reached…and took it. As if it were a new born baby, he handled it with the gentlest and most skilled care. As he tightened his sweaty palm around the hilt, Riku gazed deeply into the golden and silver features. The Kingdom Key felt closer than ever before… It was so familiar. He saw it all the time. He saw it so often he could etch it in his sleep. It felt both heavy…and weightless.

At long last, Riku held it firmly out to face the suns, red rays. An anxious, blissful feeling was generating through his body that made his heart pump wildly. There was something about holding the Keyblade – THE Keyblade…for himself…

He sighed, staring out at the ocean. "…Sora…here…" Making the blade vanish, it reformed in Sora's grip. "…Thanks…"

Nodding, Sora smiled. "No trouble, Riku. …No trouble…"

**THE END!**

…**So…what of it? Interesting? I really don't write one-shots so I'm not used to how this kinda stuff goes. I enjoy reading longer stories most of the time. Anyways, please review so I can hear what ya think. BYE-BYE!**


End file.
